


Can't Help Falling

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's got music, Jack likes it, M/M, That's it, and dance moves, the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Bittle was never one to work without music. He never quite understood a person that did. No matter what he was doing, music was usually playing in the background as well.</p><p>A.K.A. The five times Jack got away with watching Bitty dance, and the one time he got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, guys! I've returned from the grave! *mwaaaahahaha*
> 
> So, this is my first time in this fandom and I really adore it, so please leave you comments so I can improve! Thanks~!!

Eric Bittle was never one to work without music. He never quite understood a person that did. No matter what he was doing, music was usually playing in the background as well. Studying, washing the dishes, making pies. Music seemed to surround and envelop the blond, and everyone in the Haus knew not to mess with him when he was in his jam sessions in the kitchen. Shitty was even thinking about making it a bylaw : "Never bother a bro when they're jamming out".

But, what confused Jack as he stood in the kitchen doorway, was what exactly Bittle listened to. He'd heard the halo halo song and some song about a guy's anaconda, but other than that he had never actually heard Bittle listen to anything else. But, here he was, dancing in the kitchen to some weird pop-y song. He leaned up against the door frame and watched Bittle carefully.

"Cause you are the one

The one that lies close to me

Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly

I fell in love

In love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be

But here in your arms."

Bittle bent to pull a pie out of the oven and Jack could smell the faint smell of maple and apple. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as Bittle set the pie down on the pie rack, his hips swaying as he hummed along to the instrumental in between the choruses.

"Jack! Where are you?" Shitty yelled from up in his room. Jack startled slightly, his gaze swinging from Bittle to the stairs. When he looked back at Bittle, the man had turned back to his pie ingredients, still singing.

Jack spent the rest of his day with a small smile on his face.


	2. But I Do Love You

It was normal for Jack Zimmerman to be up at four in the morning on the weekends. No one ever really questioned it when they heard a door creak open and quiet steps down the stairs out the front door. So, no one stirred when Jack rose one Saturday morning, put on his running gear and made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could. He made his way to the kitchen to grab his protein drink, but paused when he heard the soft music from within.

Bittle stood at the kitchen counter, stirring something in a large, stainless steel bowl. He was just wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a large Samwell sweatshirt. The music coming from his phone was slow and quiet, as if the singer was whispering it to a lover of sorts. Jack leaned his head against the wall next to the doorway and listened to Bittle hum.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me

The way you lay you head

Upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do, oh I do..."

Bittle spun around, singing along to the next set of lyrics and Jack ducked out of the way of the door. His heart sped a little as he realized that he almost got caught watching Bittle have private time. He made his way to the front door and stretched before running down the road.

He was only halfway through his normal route when he realized he'd forgotten his protein drink.


	3. Dangerous Woman

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy~"

Jack woke up to the sound of the water running and a sweet tenor voice running through his head. He groaned when he realized that he had fallen asleep on the "green couch of stank" as Lardo once fondly called it. Shitty was curled up against him, with Lardo laid out over the two of their laps. Holster and Ransom sat on the floor, their backs against his legs. The television was still going through ABC Family's Harry Potter marathon, but Bittle wasn't still wrapped up with the frogs on the floor. Instead, Jack could hear him in the kitchen, singing.

Carefully, Jack moved Shitty off of his shoulder and laid him against the arm of the couch. Holster stirred a bit before settling more against Ransom's chest. Tiptoeing over to the kitchen doorway, Jack smiled. He liked seeing Bittle so happy and in his element. But, the song that Bittle was listening to made Jack flush unexpectedly.

"I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature I live for danger~"

Bittle was washing the dishes, his back to Jack as he rolled his hips this way and that. Jack found himself staring, his throat a little dry. Blinking, he rubbed at the back of his neck and left the doorway. It was late and he needed the sleep. On his way up the stairs, he stopped to turn the television off and throw a blanket over the sleeping pile of frogs.


	4. Hallelujah

When the team lost the last game, it hit everyone hard. Shitty got completely wasted and smoked nearly all of his weed with Lardo. No one saw Ransom or Holster all day, but Jack could've guessed that Holster was just hugging their coral reef of a friend. The frogs were quiet and sad. Jack was dissapointed in himself for not helping the team make it there. But, Bittle...

Bittle spent most of the day in the kitchen, slow sad songs floating on the air out to Jack, who was curled up on the couch, watching their video plays. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. Bittle's soft voice reached out to ring in the air.

"Maybe I've been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah Hallelujah, hallelujah..."

Jack fell asleep on the couch to that soft voice, his chest slowly loosening from its tight ball of anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short, oh my lord. Please don't be angry >.


	5. Magic

Jack sat down in his desk chair, wincing as his body complained from the soreness. The Falconers' practice had been pretty hard that day and now all he wanted to do was sit down and talk to Bitty. He opened his laptop and sent the blond a text, asking if he wanted to skype. A moment later, his laptop was making the bubble ringtone and he clicked to allow Bitty's call to go through.

"Hi there, handsome." Bitty smiled as he chopped something up in front of the laptop. "How was your day?"

Jack smiled, relaxing back into his chair as he watched Bitty's slim hands prepare the food in the Haus kitchen. He felt a small wave of nostalgia as Bitty smiled at him.

"My day was pretty good." Jack leaned forward onto his crossed arms, resting his chin on the top of his hand. "Practice was pretty hard, but I feel a lot better now. How was your day?"

Bitty blushed a bright pink when he caught Jack's gaze on the screen. He turned away to grab something else, yammering on about his day. Jack laid his head down on his elbow and smiled at this person on the screen. As their calls usually did, the line fell to comfortable silence. Bitty kept working and Jack kept watching. It wasn't until Bitty started humming that Jack even realized that there was music in the background.

"Before this night is over

I pull your body closer

I wanna give it to you

I wanna give it back

Before this night is over

I pull you body closer~"

Jack smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to Bitty sing-humming. He began to drift away to the sound of his boyfriend cooking in the kitchen.

It was almost like he was right there with him.


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you"

Jack came home to Bitty and Elvis Presley's voices singing from the kitchen and he smiled. He toed off his sneakers and swiped the sweat from his forehead. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, not wanting to startle his boyfriend. He found him swaying in front of the oven, arms around his waist as he sang.

"Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you~"

All of a sudden, Bitty spun to rest his hands on the counter in front of Jack. He saw Jack and jerked back, gasping. Jack let a tiny chuckle escape as he watched his boyfriend flush a bright red, a hand over his chest.

"Holy Lord above, Jack." Bitty giggled nervously. "How long have you been watching me?"

Jack rounded the counter and gently took Bitty's wrists in his hands. "Since I found you."

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah! Tell me what you guys think please? 
> 
> I adore everyone, so I adore all criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos as you will. Just, please be gentle. I'm fragile.


End file.
